Pop Star Fairies
5 April 2012 (Jessie, Adele, Vanessa) 7 June 2012 (Miley, Frankie, Rochelle, Una) 1 March 2013 |series = 17th}} The Pop Star Fairies (U.S name: Superstar Fairies) are the 17th series and represent the aspects of pop music, and are responsible for keeping all pop music melodic and tuneful. Every singer or band have troubles without the fairies' magic. There are seven Pop Star fairies and they are: Jessie the Lyrics Fairy, Adele the Singing Coach Fairy, Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy, Miley the Stylist Fairy, Frankie the Make-up Fairy, Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy and Una the Concert Fairy. They are helpers of Destiny the Pop Star Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty return to Rainspell Island for the five day Rainspell Island Music Festival. There will be bands and famous singers there. But when the Pop Star Fairies' magical musical clefs are stolen, all the singers can't remember the lyrics, sing or dance! Can the girls find the clefs before the end of the festival? Jack Frost's Poem It's high time for the world to see, The legend I was born to be. The prince of pop, a dazzling star, My fans will flock from near and far. Though pop star fame is hard to get, Unless I help myself I bet. I need a plan, a cunning trick, To make my stage act super--slick. Seven magic clefs I'll steal, They'll give me pop star powers I feel. I'll sing and dance, I'll dazzle and shine, And pop star glory will be mine! The Fairies Jessie the Lyrics Fairy Jessie agreed to help the girls when they realised Jack Frost had stolen their clefs to make him the best pop star in the world. She has a black bob with a fringe and wears two shirts, one with bottle tops pinned to one side, grey leggings and boots. Without her magic, no one in the human or fairy world can remember their lyrics, such as The Angels, A-OK and Dakota May. Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (aka Adele the Voice Fairy) Adele surprised the girls when she appeared to them from inside their picnic hamper. She has chestnut brown hair tied into a big bun, wears a pink and purple dress with purple leggings and ballet pumps. Without her magic, no one in the human or fairy world can sing in tune, without sounding hoarse such as The Angels and A-OK. Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (aka Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) Vanessa appeared from inside a dance shoe in the dance class that Rachel and Kirsty were about to attend. She has dark skin and wears a blue play suit, a matching trilby hat over her long wavy black hair, and chunky heel dance shoes. Without her magic, no one can dance properly such as Sasha Sharp. Miley the Stylist Fairy Miley was hiding in the girls' umbrella when she was found. She has brown hair dip dyed blonde in a ponytail, a purple scarf, a blue jacket, a denim skirt with leggings and trainers. Without her magic, pop stars clothes will not look right or be clean and tidy, such as Groove Gang and The Angels. Frankie the Make-up Fairy Frankie appeared from inside a make-up brush. She has dark blue pixie cropped hair and wears a blue camisole with a floaty blue skirt and high heels. Without her magic, no one will be able to look nice with make up and make up artists will lose their skills. This affected Rachel, Kirsty and Dakota May. Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (aka Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) Rochelle rose up from bubbles in Rachel's shower. She has brown hair with a fringe dip dyed purple tied in a ponytail with rectangle framed glasses. She wears a purple waistcoat and a sparkly dress with gladiator sandals. Without her magic, no one will have the courage to sing or perform such as Jacob Bright and Holly Day. Una the Concert Fairy (aka Cassie the Concert Fairy) Una was inside a stage light when she appeared. She has red hair tied in a plait. She wears an orange dress and purple spangled tights with high heels. Without her magic, concerts won't go well and the lighting and stage effects won't work. Trivia *They are one of the three series published in two halves: Jessie, Adele and Vanessa in April, Miley, Frankie, Rochelle and Una in June. *The fairies are named after real life singers: Vanessa, Rochelle, Una and Frankie are named after members of the band The Saturdays, Jessie is named after Jessie J, Miley is named after Miley Cyrus, and Adele is named after Adele Adkins. *They are the first series to have the first three objects retrieved in the first day. *The Fairy Annual 2013 features factfiles on all 7 fairies. *The special word is: Stardom Who is your favourite Pop Star fairy? Jessie Adele Vanessa Miley Frankie Rochelle/Alyssa Una/Cassie Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:P Category:Pop Star Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Books set on Rainspell Island Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:2012